


Take my Power!

by ClexanyaPack99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Doctor Clarke, Dom Lexa, F/F, Fluff, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Lesbian Relationship, Light BDSM, Mistress Lexa, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Clarke, Verbal Humiliation, baby girl clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexanyaPack99/pseuds/ClexanyaPack99
Summary: Clarke has so much power in her life being a head surgeon, in control of so much. She needs someone to take that away, in the bedroom anyway.A drunken conversation with a friend leads To Clarke getting exactly what she’s craving and more in the form of a vety sexy and dominant Lexa.1) LEXA HAS A PENIS2) NOT MUCH BDSM ... MORE HUMILIATION AND DEGRADING.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke is 25 years old, head surgeon at the hospital she works at in New York City. She lives a very unique life in that she literally handles life and death on a day to day basis, she makes decisions that would scare most people, she is in control of an entire department of well trained doctors. She is the youngest and best at her job and with that just adds even more pressure to her life.

She constantly feels it’s all too much for her, she has too much power and control over everything in her life. She needs some help but just can’t find the right type of help. Her sex life at the moment is almost non existent, every time she’s been in a relationship her partners just weren’t as interested in what she wanted. She needed someone to take power over her, take options away, but no one would ever really do it so she gave up.

It’s the middle of October and Clarke has just finished up a 6 hour knee surgery on an elderly man and was currently getting washed up. She was thinking about what to get for dinner that night, she couldn’t be bothered to cook, maybe Chinese takeout.

“Hey, you wanna come out with me and Raven tonight” she dried her hands and turned around to see Anya, a nurse and one of her closer friends, standing behind her with a hopeful smile on her face.

“I don’t know An, I just wanna order some food and watch some crappy show” Clarke sighed as she collapsed on the couch of the break room.

“Oh come on you’ve been putting it off for months and both Raven and I know you hate being in your penthouse apartment all by yourself no matter how much you deny it” Anya replied standing ahead of Clarke with her hands on her hips.

“Fine, what are you thinking”

“Nothing fancy, just go to a bar, have some drinks, we haven’t got work tomorrow but Raven does so she’ll be our designated driver”

Clarke thought about it for a minute, she could go out and just relax, let her worn out mind take a break for once. With a sigh Clarke answered “Ok sure, but when we inevitably end up back at my place I would prefer not hearing my sisters sex life first hand”

Although Raven wasn’t her sister by blood Clarke’s mother, Abby Griffin, adopted her when Raven was five. Clarke and Raven have been as close as sisters for most of their lives.

“No promises” Anya said excitedly as she walked out the room.

xxxxx

It was almost 10pm and the three girls were sitting in a booth at their favourite bar Arkadia. Both Clarke and Anya were fairly drunk to the point where they were slurring their words. Raven, despite being completely sober, was actually enjoying herself just seeing her usually tense and dominating sister let go and enjoy herself, even if she wouldn’t remember it in the morning.

Raven was about to take a drink from her glass when she saw it was empty “I’m gunna go get another drink, you two want refills?”

Both girls smiled and nodded at her, once Raven was out of earshot Anya looked across to Clarke “Hey, why don’t you ... take someone home tonight, you know like have sex”

“I knew what you meant An” Clarke laughed “but no, I’ve had enough trouble with my sex life I can’t be bothered”

“Oh come on, when was the last time you had sex, it must be killing you” Anya teased.

“Believe me, it is. But ... I don’t know how to explain it ... I want ... hmm, don’t worry, you’ll just think it’s weird” Clarke said with a slight blush. She rarely spoke about anything to do with sex but seeing as she was drunk she couldn’t help it.

“Trust me, nothing you can say would weird me out. My sister is probably one of the strangest people when it comes to sex, but I still love her and don’t think any less of her. Trust me, maybe I can help”

“I doubt it and it’s hard to explain. With my job I’m constantly in charge, the person who everyone looks to for answers, the one who has so much power it’s scary. But in the bedroom I just ... want someone to take that away I guess, you know like really give me no power, no control like really just treat me as property I guess. Everyone I’ve been with before has not been in to it.” Clarke explained, even in her drunk state she felt a little embarrassed at saying it out loud.

She looked over at Anya who was staring at her emotionless which only made Clarke even more embarrassed “L-like I said ... weird right?”

Anya shook whatever thought was running through her mind before smiling softly at Clarke “it’s not weird Clarke ...” she was about to continue when Raven came back so she stopped herself.

xxxxx

Anya left Clarke’s apartment early the next morning after breakfast. She made it back to her and her sister Lexa’s place by 11am.

She walked in to her small 2 bedroom apartment and saw Lexa sitting on the couch to her right with her feet on the coffee table watching TV. She was wearing lounging clothes and casually sipping a beer.

“Lexa it’s 11am do you really need to be drinking” Anya said as she walked past her.

“No but I have nothing to do today so fuck it” Lexa replied not taking her eyes off the TV.

Anya went in to her room and got changed from the clothes she was wearing last night in to some loose sweatpants and a loose shirt to match. She then walked back in the living room and sat down next to Lexa on the couch. She was trying to think of a way to bring up Clarke in a natural way, she knew her and Lexa would be perfect.

Before she could find the words Lexa spoke “Anya I can her that brain cell screaming for attention, what is it?” She asked mockingly earning a slight nudge from Anya.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did”

“Shut up”

“Fine” Lexa said and turned slightly to look at Anya “what’s up”

“Well ... when your with a girl ... what do you do?” Anya asked awkwardly not knowing the right way to ask.

“I thought you didn’t like the details”

“Just this once you can go in to as much detail as you want” Anya replied seriously.

“Something wrong with Raven, I thought you two were going pretty well ... 2 months and your already wanting to change the relationship?”

“No it’s not like that ... please just ... tell me exactly what it is you like doing”

Lexa eyes her skeptically. Anya knew of Lexa’s dominating personality, they had slightly discussed sex in the past. “Well give me a clue, what is it exactly you want to know”

“Well, how do you treat them, how do you make them feel”

Lexa laughed slightly “the girls round here are pussies. They either can’t handle the way I treat them or can’t handle the fact I have a penis”

“Ok, let’s say a girl matched you perfectly and didn’t care about your dick. How would you treat them and make them feel?”

“Anya why are you asking me this”

“Please just answer the damn question Lex”

“Fine. Well firstly I’d need to ask her some questions like if she’s clean, some basic medical background, some personal stuff. I’d want to know about previous sexual experiences. After that if she’s, like you said a perfect match it would probably just start right then and there. I’d have her be naked around me constantly as clothes just get in the way, she’d call me mistress definitely. I’m not really in to the whole BDSM thing, I like to focus more on breaking someone mentally, things like being naked all the time, public sex, as much humiliation as I can find. I’d probably deny her orgasms as much as humanly possible, I’m not a monster though, I will let her cum ... eventually. I don’t know how to explain it, I would make it known that she belongs to me. Like I said though, girls don’t really like that as much as they think”

Anya’s face lit up lightly because that’s exactly what it sounded like Clarke wanted. She doesn’t know if Clarke even remembers saying it to her last night.

“Ok so what about if you met a girl who was ... oozing power, you know like a real capable women who was in control of everything in her life ... then what?” Anya asked.

“What do you mean, then what? A lot of the submissive types are usually powerful woman just want to have that taken away, want to have someone else have the power in her life for once”

Anya smiled slightly “Jesus your perfect”

“I do try” Lexa said with a smile of her own and took a sip of her beer.

xxxxx

It was 4pm and Clarke and Raven were sitting in Clarke’s living area on a large white leather couch. Raven has her head on Clarke legs with her feet stretched out across the length of the couch. They were watching some reality show, Clarke wasn’t even really paying attention, she was thinking about work the next day.

Ravens phone buzzed from her jean pocket, she pulled it out and saw a text from Anya.

(Anya) - Hey babe, tell Clarke she has a visitor then come downstairs and take me out x

Raven looked oddly at her phone, she didn’t know Clarke had anyone coming over today.

(Raven) - What? Who? Where are we going and why? x

(Anya) - It doesn’t matter, just do it and come down here, I’m in the lobby x

Raven sat up still looking at her phone and said “hey um ... Anya said you have a visitor and apparently I’m taking her out so bye I guess”

“What visitor? Who?” Clarke asked.

“I’m just as confused as you, I’ll see you later” Raven replied, she quickly hugged Clarke from behind the couch and left the apartment.

Clarke was confused, she quickly pulled her phone out to text Anya.

(Clarke) - Who’s this visitor, what’s going on?

(Anya) - the visitor is someone who I believe you will get along very well with ... she’s also my sister ... k bye ;)

(Clarke) - why is your sister coming to my place, I don’t know her, what’s happening I really feel like I’m missing something here?

Clarke waited a couple of minutes but got no other reply from her friend and was startled slightly with the knock on her front door. She put her phone back in her pocket and walked over to the door slowly. She looked through the peep hole and saw a beautiful young brunette with green eyes standing outside standing very confidently.

She slowly opened the door and stood face to face with this girl, they both looked at each other and both loved what they saw.

“Um hi ... your Anya’s sister right?” Clarke asked.

“Yep” Lexa replied then walked straight in to Clarke’s place, she stood in the middle of the large open area and looked around her.

“Pretty nice place you have here” she commented.

“Sure come in, make yourself at home I guess” Clarke replied still confused as to what was happening. She shut the door and stood behind Lexa “sorry I don’t mean to be rude but why are you here?”

Lexa turned and faced Clarke “Anya didn’t tell you?” Clarke just shook her head. “Oh ok, well Anya thinks your looking for someone like me ... in the bedroom”

Clarke’s eyes opened wide as thoughts of the previous night came rushing in to her head. “I Uh ... what exac-“

Lexa raised a finger to Clarke “shhh shh shh ... let’s go talk for a minute” she then walked in to Clarke’s kitchen and opened the fridge door pulling out a bottle of water before walking in to the living room and sitting down on the large ‘L’ shaped couch.

Clarke watched this whole thing amazed at the girls confidence and general attitude. She walked in to the living room and sat on the other end of the couch facing Lexa slightly.

“Ok so I’m going to ask you some questions I just need you to answer them to the best of your ability” Lexa explained after she took a sip of water.

Clarke still looked completely lost as to what was happening although by this point she had a pretty good idea. “What did Anya say because I was pretty drunk last night and-“

She was once again cut off by Lexa “Do you have or have you ever had any form of STD?”

Clarke’s eyes shot open “um ... no, why are you-“

“Shhh I’m asking the questions, your going to sit there quietly like a good girl” she then brought out her phone from her tight leather jacket and typed something in before returning her gaze to Clarke. “Normally I would ask for proof of that but considering your a doctor and Anya trusts you then I’m going to trust your answer ... when was the last time you had sex”

“Why are we taking about this, what is happening” Clarke asked.

Lexa sighed and dropped her phone on her lap “Clarke, Anya said you are looking for someone to more or less treat you as a play thing. That’s my thing, if your not interested, sure I’ll be disappointed but I don’t mind. I’m going to tell you what I want to do and then I’m going to ask if that’s what your interested in. If it’s not simply tell me and I’ll leave and if it is then we will have a lot of fun together, ok?”

Clarke took in the new information and nodded her head slightly, Lexa smiled and began to explain “Well I want to make you my bitch, anytime, any place, if I want you I will have you. I want your only thought to be how best to please me, I want to take ownership over your body. If we are in the middle of a restaurant and I’m horny, I want you to take care of it, if your with friends or family and I’m hungry for you I will take you away and have you screaming my name ... there are certain lines I will not cross though, if your at work I will not have you do anything to jeopardise your position, I will also want you to give me a safe word, I don’t plan on hurting you physically but I will fuck with you mentally. Also Anytime we’re alone I want you to call me mistress ... so Clarke is that something your interested in?”

Clarke was dripping wet though she wouldn’t let it show, she was so glad she told Anya the previous night and would have to think of a way to thank her. This girl was everything Clarke wanted, someone to take over her life, take away responsibility. Without even thinking she replied “yes mistress” which brought a wide smile to Lexa’s face “good girl” she replied.

Lexa looked back at her phone before saying “Well before this goes any further I do need to explain one more thing ... I’m intersex, I’m sure as a doctor you know what that means. Once again if that is something that doesn’t interest you then I need to know, don’t force yourself to like it or something like that”

“Intersex can mean a few things but I’m going to assume you mean you have a penis?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow to which Lexa nodded her head, this was the first time she had saw any type of fear or worry in Lexa’s face and she found it adorable “I’m bisexual so no, the fact you have a dick doesn’t put me off of anything ... Also my safe word would be Pineapple” she finished with a smile which the other girl reciprocated.

“Great ... take you clothes off” Lexa then said.

“What? I thought-“

“Thinking? No Clarke ... clothes. Off. Now” Lexa said with her high confidence back.

Clarke was so turned on by this point “yes mistress” she replied and began to strip down until she was completely naked and standing in front of Lexa.

Lexa took her phone and took a picture of Clarke, then told her to turn around which she did without hesitation and she took another. “Ok turn around and tell me when the last time you had sex was” Clarke turned so she was back facing Lexa and said “around two years ago” Lexa then glared up at her and Clarke quickly added “mistress” to which Lexa nodded.

“Certainly explains why your dripping down your legs” Lexa said as she gently ran a finger up Clarke’s inner thigh to collect a small amount of juices, she stopped right before she got to Clarke’s soaked pussy and quickly told Clarke to open her mouth. She did and Lexa stuck her slightly wet finger inside and told Clarke to suck which again she did. Lexa was pretty surprised, most girls would have either told her that it was a bit much for them by this point or at the very least used their safe words but Clarke was different, no hesitation, no thinking about it, Lexa was loving it.

Lexa took off her jacket and stood up, she then told Clarke to kneel down in front of her which she did. Lexa undid her loose jeans and slid them off along with her boxers, letting her 9 inch dick breathe.

“Holy shit, that’s not a dick, that’s a fucking weapon” Clarke said as she stared hungrily at it.

Lexa laughed and gripped the base, without any warning it was pushed in to Clarke’s mouth. Clarke instantly got to work playing with the head with her tongue, she got 3 inches deep before Lexa pulled out. “Your mouth is so good baby girl” Lexa praises, she then took off her top and was about to push back in to Clarke’s mouth when Clarke stood up.

“Excuse you? Back down now” Lexa said but Clarke didn’t.

“I’m sorry mistress but I think I can do something you will love”

Usually Lexa wouldn’t allow this but seeing as it was their first time and Clarke had already got this far she decided to let it go.

Clarke led her into her bedroom. Lexa thought it was pretty nice, white double bed, large wardrobe, walk in bathroom and a balcony.

Clarke walked around the bed and flopped backwards on to it, she then moved down a bit so her head was hanging upside down in front of Lexa. She then opened her mouth and Lexa was really surprised by this. This girl was exactly what Anya had said, a perfect match, a few minutes in and she’s already trying to please her as much as possible.

“I can relax my throat mistress” she said then opened her mouth wide again. Lexa struggles not to cum at Clarke’s words, never has a girl had such an effect on her before and she was loving it.

She walked over and quickly re-inserted her dick in Clarke’s mouth. She slowly pushed further and further, watching Clarke’s neck as her cock slid down. She completely bottomed out and was so turned on by the calmness in Clarke beneath her.

“Ready baby girl” Lexa asked as she gently caressed her face. Clarke nodded up to her and took a deep breath.

Lexa pulled out almost all the way before slamming back down Clarke’s throat, much to her surprise she didn’t gag. She continued and upped the pace until she was full on face fucking the girl underneath her “shit baby it’s so warm” she panted, she had both hands on either side of Clarke’s face as she pumped in to her. Clarke hummed which sent vibrations through Lexa’s cock, by this point she was so close. She reached over and gripped one of Clarke’s breasts in her hand and tugged a nipple causing a noise to come from Clarke which she felt in her cock. She kept going faster and harder until she couldn’t hold out anymore and with one final thrust she let her cock still in Clarke’s throat and emptied straight in to her. She could see her cock throbbing in Clarke’s neck which only made she cum harder.

“Fuck baby girl that was so good” Lexa praised. She slowly pulled out and Clarke took some deep breathes, her cock was covered in spit, a long string stayed connected to her cock and Clarke’s mouth until it broke off.

Clarke didn’t move, waiting for Lexa to say something. “Turn around, I want to taste you”

“Yes mistress” she replied and quickly turned so her legs were now where her head was and she was laying on her back.

Lexa saw just how wet Clarke was, not to have sex in 2 years then jump straight in to this, most girls couldn’t handle this even with more experience. Lexa looked down at Clarke’s glistening pussy and her mouth started watering. She then knelt down and Clarke parted her legs even more.

Lexa didn’t waste time and pushed her tongue deep inside Clarke earning a loud moan of approval in return. Clarke taste better than any girl she had ever been with before, this is the type of taste she could see herself getting addicted to.

Her tongue collected as much juice as possible “fuck ... it’s ... ohhh fuck” was all Clarke could say at this point. After swallowing Clarke down Lexa retracted her tongue “Clarke look at me” Clarke leant up slightly and could see Lexa’s almost black eyes staring back at her. “As of this moment right now, this ...” she said as she swiped her tongue over Clarke’s pussy, flicking her clit at the end making Clarke shudder “... belongs to me, you will not cum without permission before hand, you will not touch it and the only things that are going inside it is my tongue or my cock. Do you understand?”

“Yes mistress” Clarke moaned from above, the words alone brought a new wave of wetness.

“If I ever find out you touched yourself without me you will forget the feeling of an orgasm” Lexa said before continuing her exploration of Clarke.

She began licking around the inside of Clarke, trying to find the right spot, she poked a particular area which had Clarke let out a loud yelp, Lexa had it. She held Clarke hips down to stop her from moving and began to play with that spot “F-Fuck ... mi-stress Oh god ... So close” Clarke moaned from above as she arched her back. Lexa kept it up until she could feel her walls starting to quiver, she then removed her tongue and watched as Clarke’s building orgasm faded away. Clarke let out a little whimper but didn’t say anything.

Lexa stood up and left the room, a minute later Clarke still had not moved from her spot and Lexa re-entered the room. She had a small packet in her hand, Clarke knew it was the pill but was surprised Lexa had them. She put them on Clarke’s nightstand and then stood over Clarke. “I’m not wearing a condom and I’m going to fill your insides with cum, got a problem with that”

Clarke bit her bottom lip and gripped tightly to the bedsheets, this girl really knew the right words to get her going. She also had no problem with it considering she would have got pills of her own had she known this would have happened. “No mistress” Clarke replied almost as a whisper.

Lexa smiled down at her “good girl” she said.

She gripped Clarke’s hips and brought her forward until her ass hung off the bed slightly. She slowly pushed the tip of her cock in Clarke which made Clarke both moan and hiss at the pain. Once in she waited a few seconds for Clarke to adjust to the size, then without any warning she slammed in to Clarke until their hips met. “OH FUCK” Clarke yelled, it was both pain and pleasure.

“Fuck baby girl, your so fucking tight” Lexa gasped at the grip Clarke had on her.

Once again she waited a couple of seconds before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. She then set a harsh pace and thrust deep and hard in to the blonde under her. “Ohhhh ... god ... I-it’s So ... good” Clarke moaned as her eyes rolled back and her back arched. She had never felt this way before with sex, there was still a small amount of pain but it was so good. She could already feel herself getting close again as Lexa pounded into her.

“Please ... m-mistress, fuck ... can I ohhhh god ... can I cum” Clarke panted as she felt herself so closer to orgasm.

“Not yet ... baby girl ... shit your so fucking tight ... I will tell you ... when you can cum”Lexa breathed as she felt herself about to cum.

With a few more hard thrusts of her hips Lexa stilled inside Clarke and shot load after load deep inside her womb. The feeling of Lexa emptying inside Clarke had her really struggling not to cum, she was biting hard at her bottom lip and had a death grip on her bed sheets. “Jesus fuck ... your so fucking sexy” Lexa said with a light slap to Clarke’s right breast.

Lexa then pulled out and heard Clarke whimper again at the lost fullness. She watched as cum seeped out of her pussy and on to the hard wood floor below her, definitely one of the sexiest things she’s ever seen.

She pushed two fingers inside Clarke and still for a second before pulling out, they were covered in both her cum and Clarke’s wetness. Once again she brought them to Clarke’s mouth “open up slut” she said and Clarke did and without needing to be told, sucked and licked Lexa’s fingers clean.

“Good girl” lexa said as she rubbed Clarke’s cheek with her other hand.

“Go get yourself cleaned up, I’m hungry and want to taste you again” Lexa said strongly.

“Yes mistress” Clarke replied and walked in to her bathroom.

Clarke got in and was about to shut the door behind her when Lexa followed her inside. She didn’t say anything and got in the shower, it was a large open wet room so there wasn’t any doors. The floor was the type you would find at swimming pools and beneath the shower head was a drain that you would find in a community shower.

Lexa took a seat on the toilet and turned to face Clarke. Again much to Lexa’s surprise Clarke didn’t shy away or be weird about this which only made Lexa want her all the more. She didn’t put on a show for Lexa, she didn’t try hide away, she just washed herself as if she was alone.

It was torture of the best kind, she was so turned on and it was a battle not to quickly finger herself, especially when she saw Lexa stroking her large cock right next to her. She had cleaned herself entirely and was about to turn the shower off when Lexa said “Come here baby girl I have something for you”

“Yes mistress” Clarke replied which was turning in to her catchphrase with the amount she had said it already, yet it felt right.

Clarke walked to Lexa who was furiously pumping her cock “kneel” she demanded which Clarke did. Lexa stood up and shoved her cock down Clarke’s throat again holding the back of her head. Clarke gagged as she hadn’t relaxed her throat but that only brought Lexa closer. She began face fucking Clarke, after only 6 more thrusts she pulled out and emptied on to Clarke’s face. Shot after shot spilled all over her, covering her face with Lexa’s cum.

“Clean me” Lexa breathed out heavily as she shot her final load right on to Clarke’s forehead. Clarke opened her mouth and washed Lexa’s cock with her tongue. Lexa pulled back out and brought Clarke to her feet, she then pulled her close and kissed Clarke deeply, her tongue invading Clarke mouth instantly causing a moan to ripple through Clarke.

Lexa then pulled away and stared at Clarke “you look so fucking hot wearing my cum like a mask”

“Thank you mistress” Clarke smiled, they weren’t exactly romantic words or anything like that but Clarke couldn’t help but smile at Lexa’s compliments.

Clarke was about to walk back to the shower to wash off again but Lexa grabbed her hand “what do you think your doing?”

“I thought you would want me to wash it off mistress?” Clarke answered apologetically.

“What have I told you about thinking Clarke, I’ll do the thinking, you be the cum dumpster ... got it?”

Clarke really thought words like that should offend her or make her feel bad but they didn’t they just turned her on even more “Yes mistress”

Lexa then brought Clarke back to her bedroom, she walked Clarke over to her balcony doors and opened them up “stand out there and face the city” Lexa said, Clarke was a little worried, being this exposed, completely naked and covered in cum. Again she couldn’t help but get more and more aroused “Yes mistress”

While Clarke was turned away Lexa left the room and got both her and Clarke’s phones. She came back and told Clarke to turn around, Clarke quickly saw the phones and panicked slightly which Lexa picked up on “Pineapples?” She said as a question.

“No mistress” Clarke answered because she didn’t want any of this to stop.

“Good girl” Lexa said with a smile.

She first got Clarke’s phone out and took a close up picture of Clarke’s face covered still in Lexa’s cum. She set it as her background and handed the phone to Clarke “that’s your new background, you will keep it like that and not change it”

“Yes mistress”

“Good” Lexa then brought her own phone out and went to the camera app but selected video mode. “Your now going to thank Anya and tell her who you belong to”

“Yes mistress”

Lexa then pressed record and locked eyes with Clarke. The camera was mostly focused on her face with bits of the background visible, you can’t see her naked breasts although you can tell Clarke’s naked in the video. She was bright red with embarrassment but loved it.

“Thank you Anya for bringing your sister to my place. She’s really shown me what a useless cum dumpster I am and I love it” Clarke said in to the lens of the camera.

Lexa smiled at the words used and shut off the camera “ok, go wipe you face and get back in bed, I’m hungry”

“Yes mistress”

Once Clarke was back in the bathroom Lexa sent the video to Anya. To be fair Anya did say ‘you can thank me later’ so she thought it would be perfect. Much to her surprise she got a text.

(Anya) - Jesus Christ Lexa I didn’t want to see that ... how’s she doing?

(Lexa) - watch the video again and find out.

(Anya) - no thanks I’m good, try not to break her please.

Lexa chuckled and put her phone down on the nightstand just as Clarke came on and fell back on the bed in the same position as before. Lexa knelt down in front of Clarke and gently blew on Clarke’s clit and said “how does it feel to know one of your best friends has seen what a desperate mess you are” she then quickly swiped her tongue the length of Clarke’s pussy. There was a couple of silent seconds “answer me” Lexa demanded.

“It’s embarrassing mistress”

“Good girl” she then began tongue fucking Clarke once again, wasting no time in pushing up Clarke’s most sensitive spot. The taste of Clarke was so good, she really hopes Clarke doesn’t reject her after this, it would definitely hurt. She kept up the pace of her tongue and rubbed gentle circles over her clit with 2 fingers making Clarke wetter and wetter. Clarke was a shaking mess above her, Lexa could tell the girl was close and as if being able to read her mind Clarke said “p-please ... mistress Ohhhh fuck ... can I ... mmmmm cum”

Lexa pulled her tongue out for a second and said “not yet baby girl, hold on” which caused Clarke to whimper and hold the bedsheets tightly to hold out her orgasm. When Lexa could feel Clarke’s walls tighten she pulled out and stopped which made Clarke groan slightly “Something to say Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“No mistress” Clarke said lowly.

“Good” she then stood up and rolled Clarke over so she was bent over the bed. Lexa leant over Clarke’s body until her mouth was right next to Clarke’s ear “I’m now going to fuck you, I’m going to make you cum over and over” she took a handful of Clarke’s hair and pulled it back so Clarke’s head lifted “would you like that baby girl”

Clarke closed her eye and hit her lip “Yes please mistress”

Lexa pulled back and slowly ran her cock head up and down Clarke’s soaked pussy before slowly slipping it in “God I love how tight you are” Lexa said as she gripped hard on Clarke’s hips.

Clarke moaned loudly when Her and Lexa’s hips met and Lexa was balls deep inside her, she felt so full and loved it. Before pulling away and getting started Lexa leant froward once again and took hold of Clarke’s hair “you may cum whenever you want baby girl”

“Thank you mistress” Clarke replied. Lexa quickly kissed Clarke and leant back, she pulled almost all the way out before thrusting straight back in to her “FUCK ... I feel so full mistress”

Lexa then started completely rutting in to Clarke as fast and as hard as she could go. She’s had Clarke on the edge for a while now so it was a surprise that Clarke came after about 30 seconds, her body was shaking lightly “Fuck Lexa ... Mistress ... oh fuck I’m cumming ... god fuck” Clarke gripped hard on Lexa’s cock causing her to momentarily stop. The feeling of Clarke’s walls fluttering made Lexa let out a low moan, but now it was Clarke’s turn and she wanted to make Clarke explode with pleasure.

Once it loosened finally Lexa continued slamming in to Clarke, before Clarke’s first orgasm fully went she could feel a second coming “Fuck ... K-keep going ... im ... so close OOOHHHHH” Clarke moaned. Lexa pulled back on Clarke’s hair lifting her head up “Who owns this pussy Clarke”

“You mistress” Clarke moaned as a reply.

“Who’s the only one that gets to touch this beautiful pussy”

“OHHH fuck ... you mistress” Clarke’s breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

“Shit ah ... Who’s property are you” Lexa was trying so hard not to cum.

“Yours ... mistress ... I’m yours, all yours”

“Good girl” Lexa said and quickly slapped Clarke’s ass cheek causing a quick yelp followed by her cumming “FUCK MISTRESS ... Ahhh, My ... Oooo god” Clarke couldn’t even form words.

Lexa felt Clarke’s girl cum running down her legs slightly, it was trying to push Lexa out but she remained deep inside letting Clarke cum all over her cock.

Just like before, Lexa waited until she could feel Clarke relax and once she did she went fully in. The room was filled with wet slapping, Clarke’s loud cries of pleasure and Lexa’s heavy breathing. Lexa wanted this one to be big, she wanted to ruin this girl so when she could feel Clarke getting closer she reached underneath her and furiously rubbed her clit causing Clarke to scream and shake.

“LEX ... IM ... CUM!” Clarke yelled and started cumming hard. The feeling was too much for Lexa also who came, shooting hot cum everywhere inside her. The feeling of Lexa filling her up shot Clarke into a fourth orgasm and she squirted all over Lexa’s thighs and the floor below her. Her body pushed Lexa out of her and the last couple of loads landed on Clarke’s back.

Her body was shaking heavily on the bed and both her and Lexa’s cum came shooting out of her. Her body couldn’t handle the pleasure and she passed out with her pussy still quivering.

xxxxx

She woke up not too long later and saw the place was cleaned up, she was washed and in new underwear, new bedsheet and the feeling of long fingers gliding up and down her arm.

She looked up from her position against Lexa’s bare chest. Lexa felt the movement and looked down with a smile “Hey baby girl”

Clarke leant up and kissed her, nothing heated or deep just a connection of their lips. “Hey ... how long was I out” Clarke said and nuzzled back in to Lexa’s body.

“About 20 minutes”

“You didn’t have to change the bed and clean me up you know”

“That’s my favourite part about all this. The after parts ... don’t get me wrong the sex was amazing, like seriously 10/10. But I love this, the washing, the cuddling ... unfortunately most girls don’t make it this far before they run so I’m savouring it”

“I like it too” Clarke smiled in to Lexa’s chest and held her tighter as if she would disappear, Though that was the last thing on Lexa’s mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes what’s hers, Clarke has an awkward phone conversation and some drunk idiots get a live show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok 3200 Hits in the first 24 hours ... that’s insane, I just hope this lives up to the hype.
> 
> Suggestions I used in this chapter
> 
> -Anal  
> -Clarke drinking cum  
> -Public sex (that isn’t just a handjob under the table)  
> -more sweet Lexa

Clarke and Lexa stayed in bed talking and getting to know each other better for the next hour until Clarke fell asleep with Lexa still rubbing her back.

She woke up at 6am the next morning to her loud phone alarm, she groaned and reached to her nightstand to turn it off. Her face went bright red when she saw her background, how she could forget was beyond her. She then turned around to find Lexa but only saw an empty bed.

After getting washed, dressed and taking her pill she walked out to the large main area of her apartment. On the kitchen island was a small plate of pancakes and a note which made her stomach flutter, she quickly walked over and picked up the piece of paper.

‘Hey I know you said you enjoyed last night but that was right after multiple orgasms so I decided just in case I would leave. If you still think you want to continue I’ve left my number at the bottom, text or call me, I have a shitty 9-5 job so I’ll be done before your off work. I am giving you this warning now though, if you decide to carry on it will get 10 times worse but also 10 times better so it’s your call, just let me know. -Lexa x

PS. I don’t know how you like pancakes so I just made them plain, enjoy’

Clarke got the phone out of her pocket and typed in Lexa’s number before sending a quick text.

(Clarke) - Lexa last night was the best I’ve felt in years, there’s 0 chance I’m stopping. I’ll text you when I get off work x

xxxxx

Most of the morning went by pretty well, a couple of minor surgeries with no issues and a larger one planned after her lunch break. After washing her hands she went to the cafeteria and took a seat, before she started eating she brought her phone out again and saw a couple messages from Lexa which made her smile.

(Lexa) - Great :) I’ll get a few things ready for tonight then x

(Lexa) - Just thinking about later has me rock hard ;) x

She scrolled and saw a picture of Lexa’s hand around the shaft of her shaved cock, she chocked slightly and tilted her phone down. She put her phone back in her pocket when she heard a tray land in front of her. It was Anya, Clarke’s face flushed as they looked at each other.

“Please don’t” Clarke said nervously.

Anya laughed slightly “don’t worry it’s like I said yesterday, I don’t care what you do and I don’t think any less of you for doing it”

Clarke then sighed and started to eat.

“If anything I’m happy about it” Anya exclaimed as she started eating herself.

“You are?”

“Well not so much about the video, please don’t get me involved again. But in general yes. Lexa got home just as I was eating breakfast and Clarke you should have seen her face, she looked like a little kid on Christmas morning, it was adorable”

“Yeah sorry about that and I’m glad she likes me”

“Understatement of the year” Anya laughed.

xxxxx

When Clarke got home later on Raven was already there watching TV. Clarke texted Lexa saying she was home and received a text back almost immediately.

(Lexa) - Great, I’ll pack some things and head over. Give yourself a good clean before I get there though, tonight your amazing ass is mine ;) x

Clarke moaned quietly reading the text and as quick as she could got in the shower to do as Lexa said. When she got out she put on some lounge clothes and joined Raven on the couch.

She spent a couple of minutes trying to think of a way to get Raven to leave. She didn’t want to tell her why, yet anyway, and she needed Raven out the apartment.

She nudged Raven’s side to get her attention “Rae can you do me a favour... please”

“Depends, what favour you want?”

Before she could say anything more the door knocked “hold that thought” Raven said as she got up.

She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole, she saw Lexa standing on the other side. She opened the door and smiled at Lexa “Hey Lex what’s up, Anya’s not here?”

Lexa was standing in some jeans, a white shirt with her leather jacket over the top. Raven also noticed a plastic bag in her hand but didn’t pay it much attention.

“Oh no I know, I’m actually here to see Clarke”

Raven gave her a small look of confusion “Clarke? I didn’t know you know Clarke”

At the mention of her name Clarke stood up and walked to the door and smiled brightly when she saw Lexa. Lexa smiled back over Ravens shoulder “Clarke your wearing way too much clothes ... off”

Raven turned to look at Clarke who’s face was a nice red colour. Clarke didn’t look at raven and lifted her loose shirt over her head “Woah ok ... whatever’s happening how about we wait until Ravens not here, yeah” Raven said in a shocked tone.

Lexa then went in to her pockets and pulled out her keys, she held them out for raven to take “Anya’s gunna be home alone tonight, take my car and go keep her company” Raven took the keys and turned to Clarke again. By now Clarke was just in her underwear and was in the process of removing her bra. “Seriously? Your couldn’t wait 10 seconds” Raven said but got no response from Clarke.

“Right well I’m outta here ... not in my room please. K bye” Raven then walked quickly down the hall to leave for her girlfriends place.

Lexa walked in and shut the door behind her. She dropped her bag on the floor, walked up to Clarke, wrapped her arms around her and grabbed tight on her ass cheeks. She pulled them apart and said “did you do what I asked you?”

“Yes mistress” Clarke replied and bit her bottom lip feeling herself already becoming wet at Lexa’s touch.

Lexa smiled and released her “good girl” she then picked her bag up from the floor and walked to the kitchen island. Clarke followed close behind her and once Lexa sat down Clarke sat opposite her. Lexa removed her tight Jacket and put it on the stool to her right.

One by one she put the items on the counter. First was a unopened bottle of lube, next a 4 inch long 1 and a half inch wide black Butt plug and finally a half full water bottle filled with white liquid. Clarke instantly knew exactly what was in the water bottle and the thought had her squeezing her legs together.

“Thirsty baby girl” Lexa asked as she held up the bottle.

“Yes mistress”

“Good, you drink that and I’ll get something from your fridge” she replied, then handed Clarke the bottle. Instead of doing what Lexa said, she took the cap of and waited. Lexa found a beer in the fridge and took it, she opened the bottle and sat back down. She glared at Clarke seeing nothing had happened “I’m sorry, did I stutter?”

“No mistress” she said and kept her eyes locked with Lexa’s. She brought the bottle to her lips and started drinking, Lexa was trying so hard to keep herself under control but seeing Clarke drinking her cum while looking at her with those sexy ‘Fuck me’ eyes was driving her nuts.

Clarke only took her eyes of Lexa when she had to tip the bottle higher. Then it was all gone, Clarke put the bottle back down on the counter and looked at Lexa.

Lexa took a sip of her drink and stood up, she grabbed the lube and quickly smothered the butt plug with it. Once she was satisfied that it was covered she stood Clarke up and said “touch your toes without bending your knees”

Clarke turned away from Lexa and did as she was told. Lexa took a few seconds to just admire Clarke’s ass, she thought Clarke was the sexiest person she had ever seen and this only proved her point. Lexa slowly pressed the plug against her tight hole and pushed, Clarke let out a low moan as it slowly started to stretch her. She continued going until she heard Clarke hiss, Lexa didn’t say anything and neither did Clarke so she continued until it was fully inside. With both hands she then started to caress her ass cheeks and press her bulge against Clarke’s now completely soaked pussy.

“P-please mistress” Clarke shuddered feeling Lexa tease her.

“Tell me what you want baby girl”

“You ... inside” Clarke moaned.

“Stand up and undress me” Lexa demanded. Clarke turned around and lifted Lexa’s shirt over her head, once off she threw it on the floor and reached for her pants but Lexa grabbed her hand.

“Just because your clothes are useless doesn’t mean mine are. Pick it up, fold it and lay it neatly on the counter” Lexa said with a glaring look.

As much as Clarke wanted Lexa to bend her over and use her like a fuck toy, she had to do as she was told. Even something as boring as folding clothes, Lexa told her to do it and Clarke decided last night that no matter what, she would do anything this girl said before even thinking about herself.

“Yes mistress” Clarke said and picked up the shirt. She folded it up and rested it on top of the counter then looked to Lexa. “Good girl, continue”

Clarke reached behind Lexa and took her bra off, this time putting it neatly next to Lexa’s shirt. She then reached for Lexa’s pants and slowly slid them down and off her legs, she noticed Lexa was wearing some tight Boxers and could see her cock achingto be released. After the pants were folded up with the rest of her clothes Clarke grabbed the top of the boxers and pulled them off. Lexa’s cock sprung free and almost hit Clarke’s jaw on its way up. Clarke saw a large vein running up it and could see just how hard it was, it was clear Lexa was just as turned on by this point.

While Clarke was still on her knees Lexa grabbed the back of her head and thrust her cock straight down Clarke’s throat causing her to gag. Once her throat settled and she began breathing out her nose Lexa looked down “I’ve missed this pretty mouth of yours” she then pulled out a little before pushing back in, this time without any resistance. Clarke had her eyes on Lexa’s as she fucked her mouth with force. In the position she’s in and the fact Lexa was extremely hard it hurt the back of her throat a little every time Lexa’s tip hit it but she really didn’t care. “Fuck baby ... it’s so wet mmmmm” Lexa moaned as she upped her pace. She had a tight grip on the back of Clarke’s head and was pushing it forward forcefully meeting Lexa’s thrusts. Almost an entire minute went by with the only sounds being Lexa’s moans and the wet sloshing sound of Clarke’s mouth. She could feels her orgasm approaching, she tilted her head back and moaned. She was so close at this point, she looked down and saw Clarke’s almost black eyes staring up at her which sent her over the edge. One last hard thrust and she stilled with Clarke’s chin touching her balls. “Fuck ... fuck, oh it’s sooooo good” Lexa panted as the last drops of cum left her cock and made its way to Clarke’s stomach.

She pulled over and her cock was drenched in saliva, even with her recent orgasm she was not going flaccid. She lifted Clarke up and brought her in for a deep kiss, her tongue invading Clarke’s mouth. Clarke moaned in to the kiss which made Lexa’s cock twitch and gave her an idea.

“Go get your phone” Lexa said after she pulled back.

“Yes mistress” Clarke replied. She went to the coffee table in front of the large white couch and grabbed her phone. She walked back over and handed the phone to Lexa.

Lexa unlocked it and smiled when she saw Clarke hadn’t changed the background. “Up on the counter, legs spread” Lexa said without taking her eyes off the phone.

“Yes mistress” Clarke got up and did as she was told. The temptation to stick her fingers deep inside herself was killing her but at the same time it was an amazing feeling.

Lexa went in to Clarke’s contacts then handed the phone back to Clarke “Look through your contacts and tell me if anyone’s off limits” Clarke was already embarrassed and nothing had even happened yet, but she knew something was about to. She looked through and said “my mom ... but that’s it” and then handed the phone back to Lexa.

“Ok, lots of options then ... Ok, who’s Octavia?”

“A friend, more Ravens, I’ve seen her a few times”

Lexa kept scrolling “nah, not personal enough ... what about ... Marcus?”

“He’s my moms boyfriend, I like him and we’re fairly close”

“Perfect” she handed the phone back to Clarke “Your going to call him and talk to him like normal, I’m going to eat this precious little pussy while you do” Lexa said excitedly cupping Clarke.

“Yes mistress” her fingers shakily presses the call button, she liked Marcus and was happy for her mom to be with him. She just really hoped she could get through this, although she knew Lexa’s tongue plus the embarrassment would lead to an amazing orgasm.

Just before Marcus answered Lexa leant over and swiped her tongue up Clarke’s pussy with a light flick of her clit as she did. Clarke hummed and closed her eyes as Lexa stuck her tongue inside.

“Hey Clarke, what’s up” Marcus said which immediately brought Clarke back to reality.

“H-hey Marcus ... What Uh, what are you doing” Clarke stuttered, Lexa’s tongue felt so good inside Clarke and she was breathing deeply to stop herself from moaning loudly.

“Not much, your moms making dinner and I’m finding us something to watch”

Lexa then moved her tongue of and gripped Clarke’s hips. She placed her tongue on Clarke’s clit and began flicking quickly “Ohhh Uh ... that’s ... great um. Y-you should watch ...”

“Clarke? Is everything ok?” Marcus asked sounding a little concerned.

Lexa slowly pushed one of her slender fingers inside while keeping up the pace of her tongue. In order for her to get away with this every time she moaned she made it sound painful and not pleasurable “Mmmmmmm Y-Yeah it’s ... good I’m just ... ohhhh um ... migraine” it was the only thing that came in to Clarke’s mind. She was getting closer and closer to release as Lexa entered a second finger and pumped hard.

“Ouch that sucks, if you want I can send your mom over and I’ll finish cooking” Marcus asked.

Clarke’s eyes rolled back and her back arched on the counter top, the phone was still in her hand by her ear but she couldn’t really tell what was happening. “Keep going or I stop Clarke” Lexa said quietly from below her.

Clarke blinked a couple of times and let out a loud high pitched scream.

“Clarke! Clarke are you ok?”

Clarke tried desperately to focus but Lexa felt so good and she was about to cum “Y-yeah ... just, pain um ... fuck Uh ... I’m fine”

“Are you sure Clarke? It sounds pretty bad”

“Yes, yes I’m good ... AHHHHHH!” Clarke screamed as she came hard around Lexa’s fingers. She could hear Marcus saying something but at this moment she couldn’t make it out. Lexa moved her tongue from Clarke clit and started lapping at her opening where a small amount of Clarke’s cum was flowing from.

“S-sorry I’m, im just gunna go to bed I think” Clarke said breathlessly while her orgasm was coming down.

“Ok yeah that sounds like a good idea, call if you need help Clarke, one of us will come over”

“Ok ... thanks Uh ... yeah, bye” she then hung up the phone and let it drop on her chest. Her orgasm was still coming down and she couldn’t believe she just did that but she was right, the feeling was amazing.

Once Lexa was done stood stood up and wiped the remnants of Clarke from her mouth. “Tell me how you feel baby girl” Lexa asked hovering over Clarke.

“Great ... embarrassed ... happy” Clarke said between breaths.

Lexa pulled Clarke up and put her back on her feet, her cock was between Clarke’s thighs and resting against her pussy. “When’s your next day off?” Lexa asked as she reached round and grabbed Clarke’s ass.

“Not for another week mistress” Clarke replied.

Lexa smiled “ok, well next week we’re going to go shopping”

“What do we need mistress?” Clarke asked.

Lexa started walking them to Clarke’s room and explained “well firstly I bought you something and I also want to get something which is more for my entertainment”

Once they were inside Lexa walked over to the balcony and opened the doors wide. Clarke’s apartment building wasn’t that tall so from Clarke’s penthouse suit a lot of people both on the street and the surrounding buildings could see her.

“Walk out and bend over the railing, I want those big beautiful tits dangling off the edge” Lexa demanded, Clarke took a deep breath and said “yes mistress” She walked outside.

Luckily it was already dark by this time of year but it didn’t matter, Clarke’s lights were on so she could be seen fully. She saw a few people opposite her clearly having some sort of party, they hadn’t noticed her yet which she was thankful for.

Lexa stalked up behind Clarke and grabbed her hanging tits. “Who’s tits are these?” Lexa asked with a pinch of both Clarke’s rock hard nipples.

“Mmmm, Yours mistress” Clarke moaned.

“Good girl” Lexa praises and without a second thought she drove herself fully inside Clarke earning a loud yelp from the blonde. She didn’t bother going slow, she set a quick pace and she pounded hard and deep inside Clarke. Clarke had a tight grip on the railing and her toes were digging in to the floor beneath her. With every thrust from Lexa, Clarke’s tits swayed.

After a minute Clarke couldn’t hold back the loud moans any longer “FUCK! Ahhh ... harder mistress... Please ... OHHHHHH”

Lexa picked up her pace somehow which had Clarke in a silent scream. She looked over Clarke shoulder and saw a few drunk people watching and cheering at them through a window. Lexa smirked and pulled back on Clarke’s hair to lift her head “Look Clarke ... you have some fans ... wave at them baby girl” Lexa said from behind.

Clarke bit her lip and let out another small moan as she started waving at the small group of people, luckily for her no one was recording, they were just watching her.

All of this had Lexa right on edge “Mistress... please” Clarke squealed, her knuckles white at the hard grip she has.

“No!” Lexa said forcefully and began cumming deep and hard inside her. Clarke had to squeeze tighter on Lexa to stop herself cumming. She loved the feeling of Lexa emptying inside her, marking her as Lexa’s.

Lexa was moaning right in to Clarke’s ear as her cum filled her womb. Once she was finally done she pulled out and watched as a mixture of her cum and Clarke’s Juices fell down Clarke’s legs.

“Look at me Clarke”

Clarke turned around and faced Lexa, her pussy still quivering slightly and her face bright red. “Why don’t you bend over and show our new friends who you belong to”

“Yes mistress” Clarke then bent over to display her cum soaked pussy at the people opposite. While she was bent down Lexa stuck her cock back in Clarke’s mouth “clean me” she said and moaned at Clarke’s tongue working it’s way around Lexa’s tip.

Lexa looked over and saw the guys drunkenly clapping and cheering which made her laugh. She then pulled Clarke back up and led her back to her room, she pushed Clarke down on the bed and said “all fours”

Clarke got in to position with her head facing the headboard of the bed. Lexa climbed up and positioned herself behind Clarke. “Who does this belong to baby girl” Lexa asked softly, she was wiggling the butt plug that was still deep inside Clarke.

“It belongs to you mistress”

“Good girl” Lexa replied and rubbed Clarke’s ass. She slid her cock underneath Clarke’s dripping pussy and began costing it in her slickness. Slowly pushing it forward and back to get as much on it as possible, she could her Clarke moan as her cock teased Clarke which only made her smile.

She put two fingers on either side of the plug “now I’m going to take what belongs to me Clarke, ok?”

Clarke closed her eyes and bit her lip “hmmmm yes mistress”

Lexa then slowly began pulling the plug out, she saw Clarke gripping the bed sheets as it got to the peak. Her cock was now coated with Clarke’s juice and as soon as the plug was removed she quickly inserted her tip. It was so tight and warm, Lexa was in heaven at the feeling of Clarke gripping on to her and the loud moan she heard was music to her ears.

“Fuuuuck ... keep going mistress” Clarke said desperately. Lexa slowly pushed inside Clarke, she was surprised to find Clarke was enjoying this, her head was thrown back and the small squeals were encouraging. After a few slow thrusts Lexa was completely inside Clarke, she didn’t move and waited for Clarke to relax.

She didn’t have to wait long before Clarke moved forward a few inches then pushed back in to Lexa. “Are you trying to tell me something Clarke”

Clarke repeated the action and hummed in agreement. “How do you feel baby girl?” Less asked.

“Full ... horny ... please fuck me mistress”

Lexa smirked at the answer and pulled back until it was just her tip. She pushed back in and heard Clarke hum. She did this a few more times until she thought Clarke was ready.

She quickly started pumping in and out of Clarke’s ass, the tight warm hole was Lexa’s new favourite feeling. “Your ass is so fucking good baby girl” Lexa commented as her hips met Clarke’s ass.

A few minutes of Lexa pounding in to Clarke had Clarke back on edge, she didn’t even know it was possible to have an orgasm through anal. “P-please ... mistress... can I cum”

“Hmmmm ... no ... maybe next time” Lexa said, she herself was close. At the denial of another orgasm Clarke had to grip harder on everything to stop her going over the edge. The sudden tighter feeling had Lexa throwing her head back and shooting cum right into Clarke’s ass. “Fuck ... Oh fuck me that’s so good ... holy shit” Lexa moaned as the last shot left her cock.

Once Lexa got her breathe under control she slowly slid out of Clarke and saw her gaping asshole staring back at her. “Sit up” Lexa instructed.

“Mmmm Yes mistress” Clarke said. When she sat up straight Lexa saw her cum dribble out of Clarke’s ass, she smiled to herself.

Lexa reaches round Clarke’s body and took both of her large tits in her hands. She rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder and said softly “Your the sexiest woman I’ve ever met Clarke” with a small kiss on her cheek.

Clarke blushed slightly and closed her eyes as Lexa began playing with her nipples “thank you mistress”

Lexa then kissed her cheek again “do you think you deserve to cum?”

“I don’t think mistress, I’m just a cum dumpster” Clarke moaned softly.

Lexa’s cock twitched at Clarke repeated what she had said the previous day. “Mmmmm that you are ...”

Both Lexa and Clarke were sitting up on their knees with Lexa’s cock between Clarke’s thighs. She reached down and slowly entered Clarke before returning her hand back to Clarke’s tits. She slowly but forcefully began thrusting her hips upwards, Clarke moaned and threw her head back until it landed on Lexa’s shoulder behind her.

“This is mine...” Lexa said then licked from Clarke’s jaw to her temple. “These are mine” she squeezed Clarke’s tits as she spoke.

“Hmmm all yours mistress.... ohhhh fuck .... all Uh ... all yours” Clarke stuttered with Lexa hitting her g-spot with every thrust of her hips.

Lexa’s breathing was deep and fast but she continued “this ... is mine” she said while rubbing Clarke’s clit.

“And this ass I can feel against me?” Lexa said.

“Y-Yours ... mistress” Clarke said breathlessly. Lexa tilted Clarke’s head and kissed her on the lips “you may cum baby girl” at that Clarke’s body flopped slightly as her orgasm took over, Lexa held her up as Clarke came over her cock. Lexa has to bite into Clarke’s shoulder a bit to keep herself from cumming with her.

Once Clarke was starting to come down from her high Lexa moved to lay flat on the bed. She brought Clarke in to her so she was straddling Lexa. Lexa rubbed her tip over Clarke’s pussy a few times before once again inserting herself.

“Stay still Clarke, let me do the work” Lexa said as she took Clarke’s hips, she lifted Clarke up until it was just her head inside.

“Yes mistress”

Lexa then started thrusting her hips upwards, burying herself as far as she could go, Her pace was quick and hard. Clarke’s moaning had Lexa so close but she couldn’t cum before Clarke. Lexa while continuing her fast thrusts pushed a few fingers against Clarke’s clit and rubbed as fast as she could. “OOOOOO ... FUCK!” Clarke yelled, she tried to hold still but it was too much. “I’m gunna ... LEXA! Oh my ... GOD!” Clarke squealed as her orgasm shot threw her body.

Clarke’s walls took a firm grip on Lexa’s cock and began milking her. Clarke fell on top of Lexa screaming in pleasure as her cum soaked Lexa’s cock and thighs. She was in heaven, her body was shaking slightly at the feeling of Lexa’s hot cum deep inside her.

Lexa held on to Clarke until she felt herself soften. She pulled her cock out and picked Clarke up to take her to the shower. Just like the day before Lexa washed both herself and Clarke before drying and getting back to bed.

Lexa lies on her back still fully naked with an equally naked Clarke lying on her chest listening to Lexa’s heart.

“How are you feeling” Lexa asked as she snaked a hand through Clarke’s hair to massage her scalp.

“Wonderful” Clarke sighed in contentment and held Lexa tighter.

Lexa’s other hand was on Clarke’s lower back drawing random patterns with her fingers. “Are you hungry?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah ... but can we stay here for a bit longer?”

Lexa laughed softly and kissed the top of Clarke’s head “yeah. why don’t we order some food, cuddle up on the couch and watch TV”

Clarke hummed and smiled against Lexa’s chest. Clarke loved how Lexa could go from someone so dominating and serious to this sweet fluff ball in a matter of minutes.

xxxxx

As she said, Lexa ordered a large Pizza for the two to share. She put on a random series on Netflix, got a large blanket and sat in the corner of the ‘L’ shaped couch.

Clarke lied in between her legs with Lexa’s arms wrapped around her. After they finished eating they just sat in each other’s company with the TV still on but more as background noise while they talked. Towards the end Lexa realised she was doing all the talking until she leaned forward and saw Clarke was asleep. Lexa laughed, kissed the top of her head and cuddle clarke tighter as she went to sleep with Clarke against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading/Replying to comments is by far my favourite thing about writing on here so keep them coming :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library sex and a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gunna BS, I’ve just been playing a lot of PS4 tbh which is why i haven’t posted much. If any of you have PS4 add Ellie_x97 :)

Over the next week Lexa came over every night after Clarke finishes work. They had definitely grown closer in that time which annoyed Raven a little because every time Lexa did come round they wouldn’t even let her leave before something started. On the last few days Raven would just pack a night bag and have her shoes on by the time Clarke gets in.

On Saturday morning, Clarke’s day off, Clarke slowly woke up feeling a bit cold. She hummed and turned round so she could cuddle in to Lexa’s side but found she wasn’t there. She groaned and took a deep breath, she could smell food and smiled against the pillow at the thoughtfulness of Lexa.

She got out of bed shirt and took off the shirt she usually sleeps in as Lexa likes her naked all the time. Once out the room she slowly made her way to the kitchen area and smiled when her eyes found Lexa. She was standing in front of the kitchen counter laying bacon down in the frying pan, gently swaying her hips to the soft background music and absentmindedly humming along. Lexa was wearing the opposite to Clarke, just her boxer shorts with nothing else, a sight Clarke has got used to in the mornings as Lexa some how manages to wake up before Clarke and always make her breakfast before work.

Clarke sleepily walked over and sat down at the kitchen island behind Lexa. “Morning” Clarke yawned, Lexa turned her head over her shoulder and saw Clarke leaning on her elbows “Morning” she replied cheerfully and turned back to carry on with breakfast.

She made Two plates of Bacon, eggs and waffles and sat them both down on the counter. Clarke moaned at the first bite, Lexa’s the best cook ever in Clarke’s mind.

“Sleep alright?” Lexa asked as she started to eat.

“Mmmm Yeah ... was kinda hoping you’d still be in bed when I woke up though” Clarke replied. Hoping that on her day off they would be able to sleep in a little bit together.

“Sorry, I’m just excited that’s all”

“Will you tell me what you have planned for today?”

“No but I’ll tell you that first we’re going to pick up a present for you and then we’re going to test out a toy I bought” Lexa says with a smirk.

“Anything i need to do?”

“Just make sure you wear a skirt and no panties”

They both smiled and finished off eating breakfast. Once done Lexa cleaned up while Clarke got changed. It was a warm day so she decided to go for a loose white shirt with a skirt that ends just before the knee with what Lexa likes to call ‘Slut Socks’ basically just knee high socks.

She left her bedroom and saw Lexa standing by the kitchen island still in just her boxers. She walked over and saw her holding a small pink flat oval shaped object and some tape. She stopped right in front of Lexa “up” Lexa said pointing at her skirt. Clarke lifted in so her bald pussy was on display, Lexa got on her knees and pressed the object right against Clarke’s clit. She then used a long roll of tape to stick it there and keep it still. She stood back up and ignored Clarke’s questioning look and grabbed another small pink object off the counter.

“Well this thing has three settings, let’s see how we do” Lexa said and clicked a small button on the remote. It was the lowest setting and it softly started vibrating. Clarke eyes widened as she felt the thing taped against her vibrate. It was fairly small so it didn’t bother her too much, it was actually pretty nice.

“Hmmm let’s try this one” she then clicked the middle button and it started vibrating harder.

“Oh Fuck ...” Clarke squealed slightly, it felt so good and she couldn’t help the deep breaths she was taking.

“That’s better, what about this ...” Lexa then pressed the top button and watched as Clarke’s legs buckled a little and a loud moan escape her lips. The vibrating was pretty intense and could be heard.

Lexa the lowered it so it was on the middle setting, she tipped Clarke’s chin upwards so they were looking at each other. “How’s that baby girl?” Lexa asked.

“I-it’s nice, mistress” Clarke answered and hummed at the vibrations.

“Good, now your going to stay here like a good girl while I have a shower and get changed. Don’t touch the egg, don’t touch yourself and don’t cum. If you do you will be punished”

Clarke took a deep breath not knowing if she could do it “y-yes ... mistress”

Lexa then leaned and kissed her on the lips with Clarke moaning in to her mouth. She then backed off and walked in to the bedroom. She made sure to take as long as possible in the shower and getting ready, altogether about 25 minutes. She decided on some light blue jeans and a form fitting black shirt.

When she was happy with herself she left the room and found Clarke sitting on one of the island stools with her hands tightly in her hair. Lexa smiled and walked over to her, she spun the stool around and knelt down in front of Clarke. She lifted Clarke’s skirt and could see her wetness running all down her inner thighs and couldn’t help herself but to lick it up, leaving Clarke a moaning mess. She got right to Clarke’s entrance and gently blew on it making Clarke groan. Lexa just laughed and stopped the vibrating.

“Ready to go?” Lexa asked as she stood up and pulled Clarke with her.

“Huh ... um yeah” Clarke replied still a little flustered.

xxxxx

The first stop for the pair was a pet shop near the city centre. They walked hand in hand inside the small building and Lexa watched Clarke’s face light up seeing all the different animals inside. She led them over to the counter where a young bushy hair man was standing.

“How can I help you?” He asked as the pit approached.

“I’m here to pick up an order under the name Lexa Woods” Lexa replied. The man the typed something on his computer and left to go get what Lexa has ordered.

“Mistress, as much as I would love a dog or something I don’t think with my job and the apartment it would be such a good idea” Clarke said a bit sadly.

“Don’t worry Clarke I didn’t get you a pet ... but I guess when we get a house together and I move in we could get a dog” Lexa replied with a smirk.

“I think someone’s getting cocky” Clarke replied with a smile of her own.

Lexa put her arm around Clarke’s waist and held her close “Not cocky, just confident” she then placed a quick kiss to her cheek.

The man the came back with a small brown box and handed it to Lexa. She thanked him and brought Clarke outside. Lexa put the small box inside her jacket pocket and ignored every attempt made by Clarke to see what it was.

The two carried on walking down the streets talking about whatever came to mind and after a quick bite to eat at a local cafe they made their way to a public library.

Standing in front of it Clarke looked at Lexa with an eyebrow raised. “So, how far am are you ok with me going here? Lexa asked as she turned towards Clarke.

“We’ve been over this Lexa, bar my mom you can do whatever you want” she replied with a smirk.

“Just making sure. Anyway, I need a book and I think you should go in there and get some help finding it”

“I’m sure I can find a book mistress”

“I’m sure you can but then I won’t be able to do this ...” Lexa then clicked the middle button on the remote in her pocket and watched as Clarke’s legs wobbled for a second and she bit her lower lip. She then turned it off and said “I’ll go make myself look busy and I want you to find a book on ... hmmmm ...” Lexa then peered around the door and saw a little old lady behind the desk, she smiled “How to make a girl squirt”

Clarke’s face went a rosey red colour but she nodded her head and slowly walked inside. Lexa walked in a few seconds later and stood almost fifteen feet away looking like she’s browsing books. Once Clarke reached the desk and got the ladies attention Lexa clicked the lowest setting. Clarke dug her nails subtly in to the desk and said “hi, um ... I’m looking for a book, I was hmmm, could you help me?”

“I can try my best” the lady behind the desk said with a polite smile. “What is it your looking for”

Lexa then switched it to the middle setting and saw Clarke’s legs clamp together and bend slightly. “H-how to Uh, make a girl squirt” Clarke replied with a bright red face.

The older woman’s eyes widened a little, clearly not the answer she was expecting. “Well, let me just have a look” she then typed in her computer and while she wasn’t looking Clarke closed her eyes tight and bit her lip hard. She could feel her wetness creeping down her thighs and she’s focused on not cumming.

“Nothing by that name but there’s an adult section out the back” the lady replies and points towards the end of the store. Clarke takes a quick look at Lexa and sees her shaking her head, she takes a breath and says “sorry, I’ve Uh, never been here before ... could you show me p-please”

“Ok, right this way” she says and gets up motioning for Clarke to follow.

Lexa watched Clarke walk away with shaky legs and the sight of her dripping to the tops of her socks have her cock twitching in her pants. She really wanted to prolong this but the state of Clarke and the fact it’s fairly empty gives her an idea. While Clarke is gone Lexa quickly runs up the stairs and looks around, there was only two other people up there and were both using the computers with headphones in. Lexa smiled and walked back downstairs to wait for Clarke.

A couple of minutes later Clarke walks back out, Lexa sees her wide and almost black eyes and once again has her cock throbbing. The lady had already returned before Clarke got back to the desk and Clarke was about to buy the book when Lexa walked past her and said “take one of your socks off and get upstairs now”

Clarke does as she’s told and in the middle of the library takes a sock off and begins to walk upstairs. She ignores the odd look by the old lady and quickly makes her way up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs she had a quick look around, first she saw the people on the computers to her right and too her left she saw Lexa standing by the back wall next to a bookcase. Walking up to her she could see Lexa’s bulge pressing against her pants and it only turned her on further.

Lexa grabbed the top of Clarke’s arm and pulled her up the the very back left side of the building and pinned her against the brick wall. “Sock” she said and Clarke handed it to her, Lexa scrunched it up “open” Clarke opened her mouth and Lexa pushed the sock in so it filled the blondes mouth. She then pressed herself right against Clarke and in a sultry voice said “I’m going to fuck you right here, right now. Do you have a problem with that?” Clarke moaned and her legs wobbled but she shook her head “Good girl” Lexa replied with a smile.

She reached in to her pocket and put the vibrator settings to max, Clarke looked up and moaned in to the sock, it was doing its job as even Lexa Barely heard her.

Lexa quickly unzipped her jeans and pulled her cock out, she grabbed both of Clarke’s asscheeks and lifted her against the wall and without any hesitation she thrust straight inside Clarke causing Clarke to almost scream in to the sock. Clarke has been on the edge of cumming for the past five minutes and couldn’t help herself when as soon as Lexa started moving inside her to release all over Lexa’s dick and down her legs.

“Already baby girl ... that’s not good” Lexa said, she then gently grabbed the bottom of Clarke’s jaw and moved to her ear “I’m gunna mark the floor with you pussy juice” she says and starts pumping deep and hard inside Clarke. She was lucky that the people on the computers had earphones in because the sound of wet slapping at muffled moans were the only thing the girls could here.

It was less than a minute later and Lexa could feel Clarke clamp down hard on her cock and feel the quivering of Clarke’s walls. It wasn’t enough though, Lexa wanted more and brutally pushed through Clarke’s orgasm. “Fuck ... Clarke. You so fucking tight” Lexa moaned in to Clarke’s ear as she thrusted harder and harder.

Lexa quickly moved a hand underneath Clarke and gathered some of Clarke’s cum on her fingers, she then moved that hand back to Clarke’s ass and slowly pushed her index and middle dinner inside Clarke’s ass. She watched as Clarke’s head hit the wall behind her and her eyes roll back. “Hmmmm. Cum ... for me Clarke. Cum all over h-here” Lexa commanded as her fingers met the same rhythm as her cock.

Clarke head shot back forward and her legs started shaking, she gripped Lexa and held on to her shoulders like a life line. Lexa couldn’t hold out any longer and softly moaned right in to Clarke’s ear as she shot warm cum deep inside her.

The feeling of the vibrator, Lexa’s cock filling her and the cum sent Clarke completely over the edge and she couldn’t hold it. She violently squirted all over the dark blue carpet beneath them, the second hush forcing Lexa’s cock out from her as a mix of both Clarke and Lexa’s cum hit the floor. “Good ... girl” Lexa said breathlessly as she pulled her fingers out of Clarke.

Clarke legs were still shaking slightly and her head was buried in Lexa’s neck with nothing but muffled moans being the only noise. Lexa held Clarke there for a couple of minutes until Clarke had calmed down and caught her breathe, gently stroking her hair.

When Clarke finally looked up Lexa smiled at her and took the sock out from her mouth. “Clean me” Lexa said and lowered Clarke down “Yes mistress” Clarke replied and dropped to her knees. Her knees were sitting in the mess they had just made on the floor. She opened her mouth and started licking Lexa’s cock clean, she hummed at the taste.

After a minute Lexa was satisfied and brought Clarke up to her feet “how about we go back to yours, have a shower, put on a movie and I can give you your present for being such a good girl today” Lexa asked.

“Yes mistress”

xxxxx

After a shower Clarke was naked on the couch cuddled up close to Lexa watching The Flash, a show they found during the week they both really enjoyed. Lexa was in boxers and a loose shirt holding Clarke’s waist as she remembered the present.

She told Clarke to wait where she was and she quickly went to her jacket in Clarke’s room. She returned a minute later with the small box in her hand, she sat back down and held Clarke again.

“So this is actually a special present” Lexa started.

“From a pet shop?” Clarke asked with a small giggle.

Lexa smiled “well you are my pet so it seemed fitting”

“Mmmm that I am” Clarke said and gave Lexa a quick kiss.

“It’s special because it also has a question to it”

“And what would that be” Clarke asked.

Lexa lifted the lid of the box and held it open for Clarke to see. Inside was a thin black leather collar with a gold pendent on it. Clarke lifted it out the box and looked at the pendent. On the front in had “Princess” engraved and on the back “Property of Lexa” Clarke smiled brightly and looked over to Lexa.

“So Clarke, will you be my girlfriend?”

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa again before pulling back “I would love to” she then handed Lexa back the collar and face away from her. As if from a scene in a romantic film Clarke moved her hair out the way and Lexa reaches round and put the collar round her neck and finishing with a kiss to her shoulder.

“I’m really happy Anya told me about you” she whispered in to Clarke’s ear. Clarke hummed and turned around, she reached one leg over The top of Lexa’s so she was straddling her legs “me too” she whispered back.

She reached down and dig Lexa’s cock from her boxers and slowly started rubbing it. “Something you want princess” Lexa asked gripping Clarke’s hips “I like that name more” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa. While Lexa’s tongue roamed Clarke’s mouth, Clarke took Lexa’s cock and slowly slid herself down on it until Lexa was fully inside her.

Neither of them broke the kiss as Clarke started bouncing on top of Lexa. This was the first time Lexa had let Clarke both initiate and control their sex. Although Clarke was enjoying it she really just wanted Lexa to rut in to her. “Lexaaaa” Clarke moaned, Lexa knew exactly what Clarke wanted and as Clarke rose and began falling back down Lexa met her hips as she thrust upwards causing a small squeal to escape Clarke’s lips.

The pair synced up and before too long Lexa had one of Clarke’s hard nipples in her mouth and Clarke’s hands buried in her hair. Clarke moans of pleasure were music to Lexa’s ears and pushed urged her to pick up her pace. With one hand she dipped down and started rubbling Clarke’s clit.

“F-Fuck Lex ... I’m mmmmm close ... so ...” Lexa didn’t let her finish and held her up to still her before thrusting hard and fast in to her. She felt Clarke hold her cock tight and felt her clit throbbing against her fingers, the sensation of it all made Lexa cum hard. Shot after shot of cum left her cock and went straight in Clarke’s womb. She could also feel Clarke’s wetness rubbing over her balls and thighs.

Lexa stayed balls deep inside Clarke as Clarke ended up falling asleep against Lexa’s chest with Lexa gently rubbing her back.


	4. Please read

I know, I know, not the update you were hoping for but I need to put this out before working on anything so please read if you have a spare minute.

Firstly I just want you to know over these inactive months I have read every comment that has been left on both my works and seen every time I got a Kudos. It really means a lot to know that people genuinely like what I’m writing, so thank you for that.

Second, I’ve been going through a transitional stage of my life so to speak, which probably just sounds like a cryptic excuse lol. But I’m pretty sure I’m ready to come back and write again.

Right now I’m going to go through both of my works and read them fully. I can’t remember most of them so it should be fun, once I’ve done that I’ll start on the next chapter of one of them.

I’m posting this to both works so whichever has the most comments on I guess is the one I’ll start with.

Thanks  
-Ellie


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Abby and Clarke misbehaves and is punished for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said whichever had more likes I would do first but I was about to start the next chapter for Princess and her daddy’s when I saw half at this chapter in my notes so thought it’d be better to finish this one first.

Lexa sighed at her desk, bored from writing up reports and filling out paper work. Ever since she got promoted to Sargent of her NYPD precinct she’s been spending most of the time at her desk, which isn’t why she joined. She’s convinced the Captain doesn’t like her and that’s why she’s here. 

Speaking of the Captain, Lexa heard her voice from behind. “Sargent Woods, this is the Mayor and I would like for you to give her a tour of our precinct so she can get an idea of where the money goes.” 

She turned in her chair and stood up. Facing her was a woman in her mid 40s, Blonde hair with a nice warm smile. “Yes Captain.” She responded. She stuck her hand out to shake the mayors. “Sorry, I don’t really keep up with politics, what’s your name?” She asked.

“Abby is fine.” She responded with a nice smile.

“Well then Abby, my names Lexa, nice to meet you.”

“Great, shall we get going then Lexa.” Abby said.

xxxxx

Lexa spent the next hour waking around the building showing Abby everything from the evidence room to the interrogation rooms to the bathrooms, everything she needed to know.

Once it was all done and over Abby invited Lexa to a small Cafe a block over. They both got coffees and spoke a little more about their personal lives. Turns out they got along rather well.

Lexa’s phone buzzed in her pocket. “Oh, sorry i gotta take this.” She said, Abby just nodded her head. “Hey Princess, what’s up?” Lexa asked once she answered the phone.

“Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?” Clarke said on the other end.

“Of coarse, why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, It’s important so it will be a very ... Pineapples kinda night.” Clarke stated with a slightly nervous voice.

“Yeah that’s fine I’ll be over.” Lexa said nonchalantly.

“Really? ... Even though you know it’s going to be a fairly uneventful time.”

“Yeah, no problem for me ... are you trying to talk me out of it?”

“No, no nothing like that, I really want you to come over.” Clarke replied sounding a lot more cheerful now. “Sorry, I’ll let you get back to work, bye.”

“Goodbye princess.” Lexa replied with a small smile. She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

“Daughter?” Abby asked.

“Girlfriend, I’m way too young for kids.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“I don’t know, I was a little younger than you when I had my daughter. Abby replied.

“Oh yeah, how was it?” 

“Great ... and horrible.” Abby said with a laugh. “Speak of the Devil.” She said as her phone buzzed on the table. “I’ve actually got to get going anyway, it was nice meeting you Lexa.” Abby said while grabbing her things.

“Yeah you too.”

xxxxx

Clarke was just putting on a form fitting white shirt when she heard the door knock. She quickly took a glance in the mirror, she was also wearing some light blue jeans and had her hair up in a messy bun, seeing everything was in order she left her room.

She opened the door and saw Lexa standing on the other side wearing some tight black jeans, a smart white shirt and her leather jacket. 

Clarke didn’t even have a chance to say hello before Lexa grabbed her hips and pulled her in for a kiss. No tongues, seeing as Lexa wasn’t sure how far to go as Clarke used her safe word, but it was still nice and slow.

Once they stopped Lexa took a good look at Clarke. “Wow, you look beautiful princess.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you, you look pretty nice too.” Clarke replied with her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“So what’s going on?” Lexa asked while taking Clarke’s hand to lead them inside. Even if nothing sexual was happening Lexa still took charge of everything like she said she would from the start.

“Well, I haven’t had a girlfriend in quite a while and I really like you so I thought I would introduce you to my mom, if you want to obviously.” Clarke explained.

Lexa sat down on the couch and pulled Clarke in to her lap. “I’d love to meet your mom princess, I don’t think I’ve ever met a girlfriends parents before. I just hope she doesn’t hate me.” Lexa replied, only half joking as secretly she was a little nervous.

“Well, you make me happy and she likes me being happy, so I think she’ll like you.” Clarke said with another quick kiss. “I called her just before you got here and she said she’s just finishing up a couple of things in the office so we have around half an hour.”

“30 minutes ...” Lexa then leant forward so she was right next to Clarke’s ear. “I bet I could ruin your underwear in 5.” She replied with a whispered voice.

Clarke held her eyes shut for a couple of seconds before speaking again. “Y-you could, But I know you, you would keep me on edge the entire time and not let me cum until she leaves.” 

“At least that way we will both be on edge.” Lexa replied with an unconvincing laugh.

Clarke caught that instantly and stared wide eyed at her. “Oh my god.” 

“What?”

“Your actually nervous aren’t you.” Clarke said with a teasing smile. 

“W-Well ... no ...” Lexa stuttered.

“You have bent me over my balcony and fucked me in front of the entire city, but meeting my mom, that’s scary?” Clarke asked trying not to laugh.

“I don’t care about what the assholes out there think of me, but I care about what your mom thinks.” Lexa explained with an almost shy look on her face.

Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed their cheeks together. “Awww, that’s adorable.”

Lexa rolled her eyes but still held Clarke as they sat there. “Don’t think I’m gunna forget about you mocking me later.”

Clarke pulled away. “But Pineapples.” Clarke said.

“Pineapples just means I’m not going to do anything now princess, otherwise you could just say pineapples and think you could get away with anything. Your mine remember and I’m not having my things mock me.”

The reminder of her belonging to Lexa had her turned on and if she was being honest, she couldn’t wait to find out what her punishment would be. 

“So what your saying is, anything I do during this time will effect what happens to me later?” Clarke asked with a small grin. Lexa nodded her head in response. “Well in that case ... your a dumbass, your a bitch and you smell like shit.” Clarke said even though they both knew she was only joking.

“You know what, I’m feeling really nice tonight so I’m gunna allow you this one opportunity to apologise for that and we’ll pretend it never happened.” Lexa replied with a smirk of her own which had Clarke squeezing her legs shut tighter.

“Hmmm ... how about no.” 

Lexa laughed a little. “Oh princess, when you see what I’ve got hiding under your bed your gunna beg me to let you apologise.” Lexa replied and brought their cheeks together again.

“Wait, what have you got hiding under my bed?” Clarke asked getting a bit concerned, she wasn’t expecting Lexa to be so ... happy about her disobedience.

“Let’s just call it some new underwear.” She replied and before the conversation could continue the front door to Clarke’s apartment knocked.

“She’s early.” Clarke said with a hint of annoyance.

“Go answer the door, I’ve gotta go sort myself out after your teasing.” She stood up and let Clarke’s legs fall to the floor while still holding her waist. “Maybe if you help me out tonight with your mom.” Lexa started, she then pressed their hips together so Clarke could feel her erection against her clit, through their clothes. “I might be nicer tonight.” With one more quick kiss Lexa left for Clarke’s room.

Clarke straightened herself out before making her way over to the front door. Peering through the peep hole she could see her mother on the other side so she opened it. “Hey mom.” She said.

“Hey sweetie, how you doing?” Abby replied as she brought Clarke in for a hug.

“Great, how comes your here so soon, when I called you were finishing up?” She asked as she pulled away and led her mom through to the kitchen.

“Well it sounded important so my assistant said he’d finish up so I could come here.” Abby explained. She then sat down at the island in the kitchen while Clarke pulled out some mugs to make coffee. “So what’s up?”

“I’ve, kinda ... been seeing someone and it’s got to the point where it’s time to meet the parents, that’s all.” Clarke explained as she dumped coffee in to the three mugs.

“What do you mean that’s all? No clarke this is huge, I was beginning to think you would never find someone.” Abby said happily. “So where is this mystery person then?”

“She’s just in the ...” Clarke turned her body as she heard a door close.

Abby too turned her body and saw Lexa walking over to them. “Lexa?”

Lexa’s heart almost stopped for a second. She looked up and saw Abby looking at her, her brows scrunched with confusion. “Abby?”

“Clarke’s not in any trouble is she?” Abby asked with concern.

‘Oh you have no idea’ Lexa thought to herself. “No, no Abby she’s fine. Clarke’s my girlfriend ... your her mom?”

“I see introductions aren’t needed then.” Clarke said as she joined her mom on the island with the mugs of coffee.

“No, I met Lexa earlier, she showed me round her precinct and we got coffee afterwards.” Abby explained.

Lexa sat down next to Clarke and nodded her head. “We we’re together when you called me earlier.” Lexa added and rested her hand on Clarke’s thigh.

“So, What are your thoughts?” Clarke asked looking at Abby.

“About Lexa?” Abby asked and got a nod in return. “From what I know about Lexa from both herself and her co workers I think it’s safe to say that she will protect you, she’s a good influence in your life and she’s a very nice young lady. I couldn’t be happier Clarke.” Abby explained.

Clarke felt Lexa’s hand relax on her leg. Regardless of everything, it was the cutest thing ever to know Lexa was nervous about this. “Thank you and she is.” Clarke said while leaning against Lexa.

xxxxx

The three women spent the next few hours acting almost like old friends. Conversation was easy between all of them and by the end Lexa was her usual confident self once again, having Clarke on her lap as she spoke to Abby like it was the most normal thing in the world.

After Abby left they both cleaned the kitchen up before returning back to Clarke’s room. Finally getting to be alone after waiting all day, Clarke was ready and excited. 

“Take off your clothes and close you eyes.” Lexa instructed. Clarke had the back of her legs almost touching the bed as she stood there. 

Her clothes were quickly discarded and she was standing naked in front of Lexa, waiting. Lexa smiled and kissed her, not letting kiss get too far though.

Clarke’s eyes remained closed as Lexa grabbed a box from under Clarke’s bed and opened it. She smiled as she saw a woman’s chastity belt inside, she’d been waiting for Clarke to disobey her just so she could use this. It was a metallic black one with small holes for her to pee out of at the front and one large one at the back with a padlock on it.

“Lift one leg.” Lexa said, which Clarke did. Lexa then told her to put it down and lift the other. Once she was in both she pulled it up all the way and locked it in place. “Ok, you can open your eyes now princess.”

Clarke did and looked down, she felt around it and tried to slip a finger inside with no luck. “Is this a chastity belt mistress?” Clarke asked as she looked back up at Lexa, who was standing with a large grin on her face.

“I think it suits you beautifully baby girl.” Lexa replied with her hands on Clarke’s hips.

“I’m sorry mistress.” Clarke said sincerely with her best puppy dog eyes.

Lexa removed her right hand and cupped Clarke’s cheek with it. “I know princess, but I gave you a chance to apologise, you didn’t take it. So for the next four days you won’t be allowed to cum, or touch yourself or have me touch you.” Lexa explained then pecked Clarke’s sad lips.

“Four days. Mistress please, I’m so sorry for misbehaving, it will never happen again, I swear.” Clarke whined.

“Hmmm ... five days.” Lexa replied enthusiastically.

“Fiv- ...” Clarke could see where this was going. “Yes mistress.” She said with her head down.

Lexa put a finger under her chin to raise it. “Hey, just remember, say the word and it comes off, this is no fun for me if it genuinely upsets you.” She explained softly with the type of voice that filled Clarke’s heart with joy.

Clarke smiled and quickly kissed her. “I’m ok mistress.” She reassured.

“Great!” Lexa said with her confident voice back. She then began removing her clothes until she was just in her boxers and her vest shirt. She then lied on the bed and pulled her dick out. “Hungry baby girl?” She asked with a quick playful shake as it stood high and proud.

Just the sight had Clarke squeezing her legs together, Lexa always had that affect on her. “Yes mistress.” She replied.

She got on the bed and sat between Lexa’s legs. Grabbing her fully erect cock she let out a happy sigh. She leant forward and took the head in her mouth, using her tongue to massage it.

Lexa let her head fall back against the pillows and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Clarke taking her deeper with every stroke. 

As Clarke picked up the pace her fingers instinctively went to her pussy only to be blocked by the belt. She was so turned on and had no way to deal with it. The best she could do was make Lexa feel as good as possible to give her at least that satisfaction if none other.

She took Lexa deeper until she had her tip being pressed in to the back of her throat, her hand still working hard and fast up the shaft. Using her spare hand she reached up and grabbed one of Lexa’s breasts. She pinched and pulled the nipple which she knew Lexa loved and felt Lexa’s hand find the back of her head.

“Relax your throat princess.” Lexa said, Clarke moved her hands so they were on her thighs and angled her head down more to open her throat. She then hummed to let Lexa know she was ready.

Without any other warning Lexa thrust her hips. Clarke gagged slightly at the first thrust but after that she was fine. 

Lexa had her hands forcing Clarke’s head down while her hips moved faster and faster. “Fuck baby girl ... your mouth is so wet.” Lexa moaned slightly, feeling herself getting closer.

After another minute she looked down and the sight of her dick disappearing in Clarke’s mouth had her go over the edge. “Oh fuck!” Lexa sighed. With one last thrust she still and kept a strong grip on the back of Clarke’s head. Spurts of warm cum shot straight to the back of Clarke’s throat, who desperately swallowed it as it came out.

Clarke hummed around Lexa’s cock as it twitched in her throat, loving the taste of her girlfriend. Even though she couldn’t cum she still felt happy with the fact she made Lexa cum so much.

Once Lexa had finally stopped, Clarke swallowed the remnants of cum and gave Lexa’s dick a quick cleaning with her tongue. She finished with a quick kiss to Lexa’s sensitive tip and looked up at the panting beauty. “Thank you mistress.” She said with a small smile.

Lexa took a deep breath. “Your welcome princess.” She then tucked her now semi erect cock in to her underwear and opened up her arms. “Come on, I’m tired now.” Lexa said. Clarke laughed slightly and moved to lie down next to Lexa. 

Lexa rolled Clarke on her side and spooned her. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep mistress.” Clarke said as Lexa put her face in Clarke’s neck.

Lexa took a deep breath through her nose and smiled at the smell of Clarke. “That sounds like a whole lot of your problem.” Lexa replied. She then slowly kissed the back of Clarke’s neck and in a lower and softer tone said “goodnight princess.”

“Goodnight mistress.” Clarke replied.

xxxxx

It had been three days since Lexa put the belt on Clarke. The whole time they were together Lexa could tell Clarke was horny, sometimes seeing her arousal dripping down her legs.

‘Not the things to be thinking about while at work’ Lexa thought to herself. Then again, she also felt as if she too was being punished. Before meeting Clarke, Lexa’s favourite thing in terms of taste was a sweet milky coffee but after meeting Clarke that changed. Clarke pussy juice was like an addiction to Lexa, it had her mouth watering just thinking about it, she misses it.

Her dirty thoughts were interrupted by her captain behind her. “Sargent Woods.”

Lexa turned on her chair to face him. “Captain.” She replied.

“It appears you’ve made a very influential friend Sargent. In order for all of our financial requests to be met I’ve been instructed to put you back out on field duty. Apparently talent like yours shouldn’t be wasted behind a desk.” He said with a slightly annoyed but professional voice.

“Sorry? What do you mean exactly?” Lexa asked.

“The mayor Lexa, she wants you back on field work. Starting tomorrow you will be given more cases to work on instead of paperwork.” He replied.

Lexa couldn’t even pretend to hide her excitement. This is the whole reason she became a cop in the first place and finally after months of waiting she gets to be able to do it again. “Shit! Thank you so much Captain, I promise you won’t regret this.” She said with a beaming smile.

“Yeah, just keep in mind that any mistakes and your ass will be back her before you could say the word paperwork, understand?”

“Yes Captain!” She said happily. 

As soon as he left she called Anya to let her know the news. Anya was thrilled for her, mainly just because that meant Lexa would stop bitching about reports and paperwork all the time. She then went to call Clarke but figured at 4pm she was most likely in surgery so decided against it.

Instead she just sent a text, but as she loved messing with Clarke’s head she decided to make it sound bad, as to not give away her joy.

Lexa - Clarke, text me when you home, need to talk.

One of the rare times she called her Clarke instead of a pet name plus not having an ‘x’ on the end would hopefully do the trick.

It did, after half an hour she checked her phone and saw a new text from Clarke.

Clarke - Just about to head in to my last surgery then I’ll be done for the day, is everything ok? x

She smiled down at her phone as another text came through.

Clarke - Probably just overthinking but that last message looked bad, what’s going on? x

The temptation to tell Clarke everything she had planned was there but scaring Clarke in to thinking something bad was happening was greater.

Lexa - Just focus on work, I’ll be over later. 

She then locked her phone and left the building. Stepping outside she felt beyond happy, both at finally being able to do some real work and the fact that as soon as she sees Clarke, no matter who’s around, she will have her face buried in her favourite place.

She got back to her apartment where Anya was sitting on the couch. She jumped over the back and landed next to her. “Hey.” She said with a big smile.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Anya asked.

“I already told you.”

“No, I mean with Clarke, she showed me your texts and asked if everything was ok.” Anya replied, holding her phone up for Lexa to see.

Lexa laughed slightly as she looked at it. “It’s fine, I’m just screwing with her. If she thinks I’m mad or that she’s in trouble she won’t expect me to remove her belt.” Lexa explained.

“Belt?” Anya asked having no idea what it meant.

“Oh right I didn’t tell you. I’ve had Clarke in a chastity belt for the past few days.” Lexa said with a smile.

“Wow, that’s cruel even for you ... explains why she’s been so on edge I guess.”

xxxxx

Finally after two excruciatingly long hours passed Lexa got the text she had been waiting for. As soon as it came through she got straight up and practically ran to the door.

She texted Clarke while stopped at some traffic lights just saying ‘on my way’ and carried on. The thoughts of the evening had her straining against her pants, she hadn’t even changed out of her work clothes, wearing some smart black pants and a white button up shirt.

Once parked she got in the elevator and went up to the top floor. She was tapping her foot as it rose and groaned when it stopped a few floors from the top. It then carried on and she was out the elevator before the doors had fully opened.

Clarke was sitting on her couch with Raven. They were talking about what the texts meant and had both decided it probably wasn’t good. That’s when the front door knocked. “Want me to get rid of her?” Raven asked.

“No, I can handle this. I was single for a long time before Lexa showed up and I was fine. If she’s gunna break up with me, I just wanna get it over with.” Clarke replied sadly.

She got up and went over to the front door, with a deep breath she opened it. She saw Lexa on the other side with an emotionless expression. “Hey.” She said trying to sound cheerful.

“Hi.” Lexa replied bluntly and walked right passed Clarke and inside. She saw raven sitting on the couch giving her a dirty look and knew everything was going exactly the way she wanted it to. “Raven.” She said with a slight nod.

“What do you want!” She replied with a hint of anger.

“Oh, what’s with the hostility Raven. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Lexa joked with a smile.

“You know exact-“ 

“Raven!” Clarke interrupted with a glare of her own. Raven huffed and crossed her arms. “Lexa, what’s going on?” She asked.

“Raven, you might not want to be here for this.” She said, still without even looking at Clarke.

“I’m not going anywhere, It’s not everyday you get to watch someone make the biggest mistake of their life right in front of you.” She replied with a bitchy tone and smile.

“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you then.” She then turned to face Clarke who was standing next to her. So Raven couldn’t hear she leant forward and whispered. “Don’t day a word. Take your clothes off and go sit on the couch.”

When she pulled back she saw Clarke giving her a confused look. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out the key for the chastity belt. “Ready for an early release baby girl.” Lexa whispered sweetly.

In that moment Clarke forgot entirely about the texts. Her heart pounded with excitement, since meeting Lexa her sex drive had skyrocketed and three days without an orgasm was torture.

She smiled and quickly began removing her clothes, Ravens view being mostly obstructed by Lexa. She then quickly walked over to the couch, sitting right next to a wide eyed Raven. “Clarke, what the hell are you doing?” She said quietly.

Clarke didn’t say a word as she had been told not to, her face a nice shade of pink at the embarrassment. Raven poked her and shook her body but nothing was happening. She looked behind the couch and saw Lexa looking in the fridge. “Want a drink Raven? Gunna be a hell of a show.” She called without turning around.

Raven looked back at Clarke still with a shocked look but Clarke sat still and naked looking dead ahead with a red face. She turned back to Lexa as she heard her footsteps coming towards them. “What the fuck is happening, are you two breaking up or not?” 

Lexa stopped and took a sip of her water. “What makes you think that?” She asked innocently.

“Cut the crap Lexa, I’ve seen the texts you sent Clarke.” She replied.

Lexa slowly creeped up behind Clarke and rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. “Have you been showing Raven our private messages princess. Hmm, and here I was about to take that belt off, maybe you haven’t learned your lesson after all.”

“N-no ... she saw them from over my shoulder mistress.” Clarke replied weakly.

The word mistress bounced around Raven head for a couple of seconds before she worked it all out. She has been there when Lexa told Clarke to take off her clothes but just assumed that was payback for the times she’s heard her and Anya fucking in the next room. She put together that Lexa wasn’t breaking up with her, just fucking with her, showing her power over Clarke, which worked.

“Yeah, I think I’ve misunderstood a few things here so I’m just gunna leave you to it.” Raven said awkwardly getting up.

“Awww, don’t be shy Raven, I’m sure Clarke won’t mind, will ya princess.” Lexa said while grazing her nails up Clarke’s chest.

“No mistress.” Clarke said softly, feeling goosebumps at Lexa’s touch.

“Lexa, Clarke never told me about ... this, you know. I just thought you were being a genuine bitch to her.” Raven explained.

“Oh, I just assumed she did.” Lexa replied. Raven just stood there shaking her head. “Well, just don’t come back tonight ... probably not the morning either.” Lexa said with a grin.

“Yep, see ya.” Raven said with her eyes still wide.

With the door shutting Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke. “So, did I scare you today princess ... be honest.”

“A little ... I thought you were leaving me mistress.” She replied.

Lexa walked around until she was standing in front of Clarke. She got the key in her hand and knelt down in between Clarke’s open legs, staring at her desperate face. 

She slowly ran her hands lightly up Clarke’s thighs making her whimper. “Clarke, your the best thing that’s happened to me in years, I don’t ever plan on leaving you, got it.”

“Y-yes mistress.” Clarke stuttered with a small smile.

“Good, now how about we get this off and I can thank you for getting me off paperwork duty.” Lexa said with the small lock in her hand.

“I didn’t do that.” Clarke said.

“Not directly but your mom did. I know the only reason she did it is because I’m your girlfriend and I make you happy. I’ll thank her later, right now, tonight, is all about you princess.” With that the lock opened and the belt was able to come off with ease.

Clarke was about to speak again but as her mouth opened her body was pulled forward so that her ass was just hanging off the edge of the couch. Lexa didn’t waste time in opening her thighs wider and taking a few long licks up Clarke’s wet slit.

Lexa moaned a little at finally tasting Clarke again, somehow better than she remembered. She continued lapping at her pussy with Clarke taking deep breaths and humming as Lexa’s tongue flicked over her clit.

Both girls were in a word of their own with Lexa’s tongue exploring Clarke’s pussy. Lexa didn’t even realise Clarke’s hands were on the back of head until she began to work on her clit, making Clarke moan and dig her nails in her scalp.

Under normal circumstances she wouldn’t allow this but as tonight is her way of thanking Clarke she decided to let it go. She reached under with her right hand and swiftly entered two of her long fingers deep inside Clarke. She curled them up and began pumping her arm at a steady pace.

“M-mistress ... Can ... can I cum ... pleeeeaaassseee!” Clarke moaned. She could feel herself about to burst and it was taking all of the power she had not to.

“Cum for me baby girl!” Lexa replied and quickened her pace. She felt Clarke tighten around her and with one loud scream Clarke’s cum began sliding down her arm.

She wasn’t done though and didn’t leave anytime for Clarke to collect herself. She added a third finger and once again began lapping at her clit. “Fuck! ... hmmmm! ... L-Lex- ... Ah!” Clarke tried speaking but it wasn’t really working.

Lexa ignored her and continued. The sound of Clarke’s pussy being fucked along with the taste was driving Lexa mad. She unzipped her pants and let her dick spring out, sighing at the not so straining feeling.

It didn’t take too long before Clarke was once again moaning Lexa’s name. Her body shaking, her eyes in the back of her head and her mind blank. That’s when Lexa took her cum covered fingers out of Clarke’s pussy and directly in to her mouth, moaning at the taste.

“You taste so good princess.” Lexa said happily as she stood up. Clarke was lying back awkwardly against the couch panting and twitching every now and then.

With Lexa’s dick begging for attention she decided to take things further. She bent down and picked Clarke up bridal style and went over to her bedroom. She lied Clarke down, who was still not fully back from her high, and removed her own clothes.

She leant forward so she was almost lying on top of Clarke and kissed her. Clarke’s mouth opened immediately and when Lexa’s tongue went in she closed her lips and sucked on it as she pulled away, feeling Lexa’s cock twitch against her stomach as she did. “Please mistress.” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa smiled as she moved away from Clarke. She rolled her over so that she was on her stomach and grabbed Clarke’s ass cheeks, spreading them open. For a few seconds she just stood there and admired the view, wondering what on earth she did to get this lucky. Now was not the time for that though, Clarke wanted her to fuck her and she wasn’t about to deny her of that.

She grabbed the base of her cock and rubbed the tip up and down Clarke’s wet pussy lips. Without any warning she slid balls deep inside Clarke, making her gasp.

“Give me your arms princess.” Lexa instructed. Clarke raised her arms behind her back and felt Lexa grab her wrists and hold on tight.

She then began thrusting her hips with all the power she could. It had o my been a few days since the pair last had sex but it felt like a lifetime given their usual sexual appetites.

Lexa kept her pace hard and fast as she listened to Clarke’s gasps and moans of pleasure under her. She was also mesmerised by the way Clarke’s ass jiggled every time their hips met.

Lexa knew Clarke was getting close to her first orgasm after a couple of minutes, her breaths were getting faster and her pussy was tightening. “M-mistress ... Pleeeeaaasseee.” Clarke moaned with her face pressed in to her bed.

Lexa smiled before pulling out completely and watching as Clarke’s orgasm fades away. Clarke let out a sad sigh but knew better than to say anything.

She felt Lexas strong hands rolling back over so she was on her back once again and Lexa walked in to her open legs. She lightly grabbed Clarke’s jaw while leaning over her, her dick pressed again Clarke’s slit. “Am I going to be disobeyed anymore princess?” Lexa asked with a sinister smirk.

“No mistress, i promise I’ll be your submissive slut.” Clarke replied desperately.

Lexa ran her thumb over Clarke’s lips while pressing slightly first her forward. “Hmmmm, why should I believe you?”

“Because your the best thing that’s happened to me in years and I want to make you as happy as you make me mistress.” Clarke replied sincerely.

Lexas sinister smirk left and was replaced by a genuine smile. “Grab my shoulders.” Which Clarke did and was lift in to Lexas waist. Lexa has her arms under Clarke’s ass as she began kissing her. Her dick was pressed between them until Lexa pulled away and told Clarke to put it inside her.

Once fully inside Lexa began to fuck Clarke up against her bedroom wall. Her hands on Clarke’s ass cheeks holding her up and Clarke’s arms around her neck.

After a few more minutes Clarke had her head on Lexas shoulder moaning every curse word that came to mind. Lexa too was in complete bliss at the feeling of her girlfriends tight, wet pussy strangling her cock. “Fuuuck! ... Mis-“ Clarke hummed.

“Cum for me princess!” Lexa replied with a panting breath. She could feel Clarke getting tighter and tight until a loud moan came from her. Clarkes nails dug in to her back as she quivered around Lexas cock, one of the most intense orgasms she had felt in a while.

This only became stronger when she felt a few more powerful thrusts before Lexa shooting load after load deep inside her. This pushed her through to a second orgasm as her eyed rolled and her head hit the wall.

Both girls stayed in that position for a couple of minutes as they caught their breaths and came down from their highs. Clarke was brought back to earth when she felt Lexas tongues slowly running up her neck.

She looked down and crashed their lips together. Without separating, Lexa carried them back over to bed where Clarke lies on top of her. “That was so good.” Clarke said happily once they were comfy.

Lexa pulled out of Clarke and began scraping her nails up the blondes back. “It was amazing, but I think we should probably get cleaned up.” Lexa replied softly.

Clarke tilted her head and had an ear to Lexas chest. “Can we stay like this for a bit longer, please?” Clarke asked.

Lexa kisses the top of Clarke’s head and lied back against the pillow. With her right hand still scraping her back and her left one comfortably resting on Clarke’s lower back she said “Of course princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case ur wondering why the chastity belt was only around for a small amount of time, I’m just introducing it here. I have plans for it to come back soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s anything in particular you want to see leave it in the comments


End file.
